


Until That Day

by theagetoforget



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death on a case, Heartache, Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagetoforget/pseuds/theagetoforget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day that Dean lost Cas was more than a heart wrenching one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until That Day

The day that Dean lost Cas was more than a heart wrenching one.

It was much closer to soul wrenching, by the way it made Dean feel inside. He was cracked in so many ways before that day that it was a miracle he hadn't become a pile of shattered glass. He'd lost more than could be accounted for, more than what any normal human being could take. Luckily, Dean was anything but normal.

Until that day. 

That day, Dean lost anything that he could describe as strength. And he couldn't take it. He couldn't take the blood dripping from his fingers, nor the way his tears blended with it. He couldn't take the way that his entire body had lost any feeling except for the all destroying emptiness that had taken residence beside his heart. He couldn't take the way the knife sounded when he dropped it as his knees hit the ground, the way that Sam's eyes were filled with both shock and pity as he took in the mess Dean had become in a matter of seconds. 

He couldn't take the way the blue of Cas's eyes seemed to dim as death glazed over them.

He certainly couldn't take the sight of the angel blade sticking out of the bloodied trench coat, right where the heart was, in a disgusting mockery of their meeting.

That had become a joke between them, Cas thought it was hilarious that Dean believed he could destroy an angel with his petty demon sticker, and Dean thought it was ridiculously ironic that he had hit the guy in the heart, since Cas had done the same to him when he had fallen hopelessly for the dorky angel. He had always held the thought locked away in his mind that one day he would tell him how he not only needed him, but how much he loved him. This, in spite of the danger they were always in and the logic that had been pounded into him that one of them could die any day, was always something Dean believed he would do. He would tell Cas why the joke was important to him, and add another aspect of joy to it.

Now that joke and its hidden future prospects only crushed Dean more. He felt his soul twisting the more Cas's face became blurred with his tears, the more the blood crusted and the skin cooled. He heard his brother's muted anguish through the bubble that had formed around him and the broken body he now held. His mouth hung open as he tried to find any way to make a sound in reply, but that ability seemed to have left him with his heart.

For Castiel had become his heart, and now that heart was an empty shell.


End file.
